


Time and Place

by Venstar



Series: 2020 Last Drabble Writer Standing Werk werk werk werk werks [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M, other characters when needed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24611122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venstar/pseuds/Venstar
Summary: a compilation of all mah drahblalitions drahbles.
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Series: 2020 Last Drabble Writer Standing Werk werk werk werk werks [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779259
Kudos: 10
Collections: MI6 Cafe Last Drabble Writer Standing





	1. Chapter 1

It was a simple process. Approach the board and wait.

“Time Agent 007.” 

The only acknowledgment of his name spoken softly through his earpiece was the slight turn of his head.

“Your countdown. 5,4,3,2,1…” The voice trailed off as the board flickered before 007’s eyes divulging his next destination. “You will have seventy-two hours to complete your mission. Good luck in 2424.”

“And when I’m done? How about dinner, Q?”

If a snort could sound posh, leave it to Q to figure that trick out. 

Q countered his offer. “How about you return my equipment in one piece?” 

“With pleasure.”


	2. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> farewells

It was all coming to a close with this next mission. It was a death trap. Once he went in, there was no coming out.  
“Duty calls, I must go.”  
“That's bollocks.”  
007 smiled down at Q, and brushed a finger across his chin and down his jaw. “This will be your first resurrection to witness, won’t it? Every story has an ending.”  
“There’s only one 007 in my books.”  
007 laughed at the jokes Q valiantly made with effort.  
Q’s eyes narrowed and his lips compressed into a straight line. “I’ll find a way to get you back.”  
“Seek and you will not find me,” Bond whispered, “It will be a new 007 when you finally yield to the inevitable.”  
“Never!”  
“So they replace me and they will replace you.”  
Q shook his head. “We could leave. Would that be so terrible?”  
007 looked at Q with pity in his eyes. “That would be treasonous.”  
“It’s not like you’ve never skipped town before!” Q blurted out, his cheeks red.  
“I am no traitor.”  
“No, you’re a loyal dog. Now I understand why M kept that hideous thing on her table.” Q spat his words at 007’s feet.  
“Goodbye, Q.”


	3. The Village of Burnsley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> roll for initiative.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a dialogue only prompt.

The Village of Burnsley’s life force is slipping away. Peasants are fleeing and some have disappeared with no explanation.

Excellent. Peasants to do my bidding, ha!

Oaf.

No one seems to know the cause of the decay. What skulks through the twisted shadows of the night? It will take a brave and skillful band of adventures to solve the riddle!

I’m brave and skilled, that’s me.

You are weak and your dice are cursed, Alec you’re going to get us killed.

Do you think my goats are going to be okay?

You can sell them.

Never! 

If the village is in trouble and they need food for information, we’re selling your goats, James.

Touch my goats and I’ll roll to shoot you with my longbow.

Children, please let the DM continue. I have a meeting tomorrow morning and I don’t want to show up with dark circles under my eyes. 

Tanner has to fix the trouble in the town of the MI5 and MI6 joint task force. Maybe taking my dice will improve things for you.

I doubt it. Okay, so this village is slowly slipping away.

What’s in it for us?

Spoken like a true mercenary.

Hey, You want goats, I want benefits. 

OKAY OKAY! Your band of merry men-

And women

Your band of merry men AND women

And for those of us who are undecided.

I swear to all that is unholy….YOUR BAND OF MERRY ARSEHOLES has become aware of the changes in Burnsley through some vague rumors. Do you want to roll to hear the rumors?

Yes. 

No.

Shut up, Alec.

That’s Sir Alec the Brave to you!

Yes, we want to hear a rumor. Who gets to roll first? Goat man?

I agree one must gather intelligence. 

Let’s roll! I want to hear a rumor!


	4. The Problem With Retirement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> retirement or reunion

The diner was full of quiet little noises this late at night. Silverware clinking, a pen scratching across a booklet of crossword puzzles, tired sighs of the late-night drivers, and in the corner a booth full of a tired family. Where had it all gone wrong?

The snap of chewing gum and their waitress’s voice drew him out of his musings. “Welcome to the Georgia Peach, we aim to please. What can I get you?”

“I’ll have a vodka martini. Shaken, not stirred.”

A long-suffering sigh blew out of the wide mouth that had been until then, pinched tight in annoyance. “Just coffee for him.”

The waitress was a behemoth of a working professional, much like Bond, and simply offered Q a wide smile, showing just a hint of gold at the edges. “And for his lordship?”

Bond answered for him. “Tea. Earl Grey. Hot.”

“Okay, one coffee and hot tea for His Lordship.” She winked at Q and spun on her heel.

Q’s folded his hands under his chin and studied Bond for the minutes it took for their waitress to bring back a carafe of coffee, a mug of hot water on a saucer, and a pathetic excuse for a teabag.

Bond sipped at his coffee as he watched the disgust crawl across Q’s perfect, bony little face. He missed that face.

“Enough. Why am I here and why are you bleeding?”

“Am I bleeding?” Bond reached under his jacket, his fingers came away wet and red. “Huh, thought it was ketchup.” 

“You’re supposed to be in the middle of Jamaica. Retired.”

“You could say that. I need your help. Madeline needs your help”

Q stared long and hard at Bond. “You’ve got a lot of nerve. Running off with her, abandoning m...MI6 taking the car-” He broke off his tirade when Bond reached forward and laid his hand on his, blood smearing along the pale skin.

Q’s eyes focused on the blood.

“I never said WE retired together. She’s been a good neighbor, a good friend. That’s all. She still had her secrets. They found her. Whoever THEY are and she needs your help.” Bond curled his fingers under and gripped Q’s hand tightly. 

Q made a weak attempt to look away. His eyes stuttered back when Bond’s finger brushed across his wrist and gave an answer Q was not expecting.

“Oh, how I missed you, Q.”


End file.
